Faith, Love, and Violence
by itssarahily
Summary: In Bella's eyes, she had the perfect life. It was simple, quiet. Nothing was wrong with her small group of friends, straight A's, and many, many books. All of that changes though when her dad gets a new job in Forks. In a town of less than 2,000, drug deals and gang activity is unexpected. How will Bella be able to handle meeting Edward, a ruthless gang leader, with a soft side.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Bella's POV

Books consumed my life. I had friends, people who cared about me. Books just took me to another place that helped me forget the pain of real life. Flipping the thin paper to get to the next chapter. The content of knowing that I finished a book and the story was in my memories forever.

I was on the third chapter of a new story that I had gotten from the book shop down the road, when Charlie knocked on my door. Telling him to 'come in', I placed my favorite place holder inside my new adventure.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Bells," he said to me. Charlie wasn't a deep person. He didn't understand me and I accepted that. At least he didn't judge. "I got a job."

My mouth spread into a smile. "That's great. Where is it? When do you start?"

Charlie's face fell. His eyes looked up to me in sorrow. "Bells, that's what I've been meaning to tell you. It's in Washington."

It was my turn for my face to fall. He couldn't take my life away from me. I had been working so hard to build up a life here and he just decided to take it away. I had great friends, great experiences... But, that was the thing, I didn't. The only thing I ever did was read books. I had only spoken to my friends during school and I rarely ever went out on the weekends, unless it was the the book shop. I looked back up at Charlie and all I could say was, "Ok."

Packing was a lot easier than it should have been. I only had books and some clothes. The movers placed everything else in the moving truck and sent it on its way. Charlie had told me that we would be leaving soon, I hadn't expected it to be the same day he told me the news.'

The drive to the airport was silent. No music or game channel sounds filled the small car. I could only stare out the window and watch as everything I had ever known fly by me. It didn't seem real, it was like a dream.

The waiting area for the plane was the exact same way. Silent. Charlie and I were sitting side by side in an empty row of chairs and I watched all the planes lift off or land. Only a few people were in the waiting area and they all were on cell phones or laptops. One person in particular took my interest. He sat in the row of chairs across from us. His brown waves were slightly spiked atop his head and he wore a white T-shirt with dark wash jeans. The only thing he had with him was a book. One book.

As if the boy sensed me watching him he looked up. I brought my face down to make it seem like I wasn't being creepy. His quiet chuckle let me know that he caught me and I felt my face start to heat up.

A little while after our plane finally arrived. Once on, I found that Charlie had the seat in front of me instead of beside me. I sat by the window and watched the people below us working on filling the fuel tank. When I started to believe I would be sitting alone on this flight, I felt a presence to my left. Looking up I found the boy who sat in the row of seats across from me.

Quickly reaching down to grab my bag from the floor, I selected a book an began to read. I couldn't focus though. I would always keep taking quick glances at the boy beside me. I was never able to get a good look of his face. The only thing I saw was a masculine, pointy nose.

When we finally took off, I felt lighter. I watched everything fall below me and turn into a city made for ants. Some time later I felt myself drift until finally my eyes closed.

I woke to find myself being shook by Charlie. A blanket covered my body and my chair had been set slightly back. The boy was gone, but I could still see him fresh in my mind. A beautiful memory.

As we drove to our new home, Charlie wouldn't stop talking about how large my room was. He kept telling my he bought the house because my bedroom was perfect, and it was like no other, and I probably couldn't wait to see it. In truth, I just wanted to sleep.

The house was indeed big, and the backyard was on the edge of a forest. My room had a large window that had a big pillow seat in front of it. A book case went along the top of the walls, all the way around the room. A small built-in desk sat in the corner with a new computer already placed at it. All of my bedroom thing were in the room, just not placed anywhere in particular. Moving things around and putting books away wasn't that hard either. By dinner time my room was complete.

I headed down the stairs to greet Charlie, but what greeted me instead was a platter of Chinese food and a note. The note stated he wouldn't be home until late because he had a meeting with his boss.

Sitting, I ate my food in silence. It was strange not having Charlie there to fill the room with questions.

As I was putting my plate away in the dishwasher I heard a large crash from the backyard. I brushed it off as just some animal, until it happened again. Walking over to the sliding glass door, I looked out, but saw nothing. When I was about to turn away a loud yelp came from further back in the yard. Opening the door, I walked out to the forest edge to find a large group of people sitting in a circle. Some were smoking, others drinking liquor. They were all wearing a red bandanna somewhere on their bodies. A gang.

One face in the crowd really caught my eye though. It was the boy from the plane, and he noticed me, too.

"Hello."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This first chapter wasn't really that interesting, but I promise the next chapter will be 2x better! Thanks again!**

**XOXOXO  
itssarahily**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Bella's POV

"Hello. Come take a seat." The boy pats the empty log next to him. The smirk on his face told me he didn't want me to just sit.

I stood my ground. This boy seemed so nice, cute... normal. I saw his eyes in the light of the lanterns. The deep green coloring of them glistened with humor and a buzz. I was sure if I got close enough I'd be able to smell the alcohol on his breath. That smell, mixed with the smell of pot, already lingered in the air and made me want to go back in the house. But something, something made her stay in that spot.

I stared at the boy for a few moments. He stood and made his way toward me. When his body finally stood in front of me, I couldn't look him in the eye. His chest was wide and his arms were very muscular.

Before I could stop it from coming out I asked him, "What are you doing here?" As if the answer wasn't obvious though.

"I followed you home." The answer apparently wasn't obvious. "There was something about you..." His hand reached up to my arm.

Pushing myself away, I glared in anger. "What do take me for? A personal whore?"

A metallic laugh escaped his lips. Moving toward me, he kept that same smirk placed. "I'd like to think of it more as my play toy." He moved in to touch me again. I just pulled away.

"Get off my property now. Before I call the police." I started to walk toward the door when a strong hand took hold of my wrist. We I spun around to face the boy, but he looked angry. Almost frustrated.

His grip tightened and a fierceness over through the humor and buzz in his gaze. "That's a bad idea sweetheart. You wouldn't want to get in trouble. I suggest you keep this little meet-up to yourself." He let go of my wrist and started walking away.

Running up and in front of him I met his fierce gaze with one of my own. "I'll make you a proposition."

"Go on." The red bandanna rapped around his forehead went up with his eyebrows.

"You can use my property as long as you don't come toward the house or harm my family. Other wise you are free to use the land and I will never call the police." I stared into his eyes and waited for the response.

His hand moved out and I thought he was going grab me again so I stepped back. "Shake on it." He stood in the same position, waiting.

I finally took his hand and afterward walked back into the house. Once in, I locked all my doors and went to my room. Staring out the window, I watched all the people smoke and drink. The boy however, whose name I still didn't know, was gone. I didn't see him for the rest of the night.

In my dreams, however, he did appear. It was the best night of sleep I'd ever had.

* * *

***Hey guys! Thanks for reading the second chapter of Faith, Love, Violence. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so short, I just had writers block, but I wanted to update for you. Also I apologize for all the coding before. I don't know what happened, but when I posted it something weird happened. But, thanks again anyway!***

**XOXOXO**  
**itssarahily**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Bella's POV

I woke to the sound of a constant knocking on my door. I couldn't find the words to speak to the hammering sound though. I couldn't even find the energy to sit up. The door handle started to shake, as though the person on the other side was having trouble getting in. That's when I realized that I had locked the door last night in fear on the gang right outside my house.

Placing my bare feet on the cool hardwood floor, I padded over to my pale white door. Unlocking and opening it, I found Dad on the other side. "I need you to run out to the store for me. I'm going to be working late again, so I don't want you to starve."

Nodding, I shut my door and walked over to my window. The gloomy day outside made it hard to see into the woods. But, for all anyone knew, nobody had been there. I couldn't see any signs of a party what-so-ever.

Pushing myself away from the window, I got ready for the day ahead of me.

You wouldn't think a town in Forks would be small enough to only have an outlet mall as a food store, but that's exactly how it was. The closest thing you could get to a grocery store was the small Safeway inside the mall. My options were very limited.

After I was done getting all the items on my list, I tried to hurry out of the mall. It was crowded due to the weather. Hurrying made three of my bags break though, causing a man to slip and fall on my various products.

"I'm so sor... ry..." As I was helping the man up, I realized he wasn't a man at all. It was the boy.

When the deep green eyes finally found mine, the boy started laughing. He snapped his fingers and multiple people started picking up my items for my. "Where's your car?"

I was so confused that the only choice I had was to lead him outside.

All of the people started packing the food in my trunk. I didn't realize how much I had gotten until it was all in my truck. Nodding my head to all of the people as a thank you they started to leave. Except for the boy. "Thank you for helping me. I guess I kind of got carried away with the groceries."

He tilted his head and continued to stare at me. After a long time I coughed in awkwardness. "I'm sorry," he said. "Not for staring at you, but for last night. I'm sorry. I want to thank you for your offer, but with your father being a cop and us using your property without knowing the days he will be home or not, it'll be too dangerous for my family. But, all-in-all, thank you."

"BOSS!" The shout came from a boy with black hair and deep blue eyes. He nodded towards the cop car sitting two lots away from us.

The boy lifted my hand and brought it to his lips. "My name's Edward." With a soft peck of his lips to my palm, he rushed off to his "family".

When I got back home my dad was gone. The food took three hours to put away in all of their respective places, and by the time I was done the weather had gotten even gloomier.

Making dinner for myself, I turned Netflix on in the living room. Half way through the movie Girl in Progress a knock sounded on my door. I placed my food down on the coffee table and moved to the door. Opening it I found the black hair, blue eyes boy from before and a blonde boy with braces. "Yes?"

The two boys looked at each other and then back at me. "You're coming with us, Bella." Next thing I knew there was a white cloth over my mouth and darkness consumed me.

* * *

***Hey! I hope you liked the next chapter of Faith, Love, & Violence. Thank you for reading! Peoples opinions are always welcome!***

**XOXOXO  
itssarahily**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
Bella's POV

A strong bumping woke me. I found myself surrounded by darkness, but the jumping and moving didn't make sense. That's when I realized I was in a trunk. It made me calmer and more scared at the same time. Calmer because it was further away from the two asshole in the front, and more scared because I couldn't see where we were going.

I heard laughing and chatter coming from inside the car. When I heard one of the say my name, I started to listen closer. It wasn't just the voice of two boys, but I could here the voice of a woman.

"I don't see what he sees in her. She's not pretty, she's way too thin, her hair is flat and gross, and she is emotionless. I've never seen her smile. Not even when we helped her take her groceries to her dirty, old, beat up truck! Even her taste is appaul..." The woman was cut off by a smacking sound.

"You don't talk like that about people. Even if we are what we are it doesn't mean you need to be a heartless bitch." The rough tone made chills go down my spine. After that, casual banter continued between the two boys, but the girl kept silent. I felt bad for her in a way. She shouldn't have been saying all those things, but she didn't need to be slapped for it. Or, that's what I assume one of the boys did. She was just stating her opinion after all.

About an hour passed in the darkness. Finally, right when I was starting to feel insane, the car stopped. I heard the doors slamming closed and keys on the trunk. When it popped open, the brightness of the moon was unbearable. Hands grabbed at my arms and pulled me out.

I looked around me and all I saw were the two boys and a house. Well, more of a mansion.

The girl seemed to have disappeared. I would've liked to meet a woman with so much bravery to say what's on her mind.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when another hand grabbed me and started pulling me to the house. The two boys continued talking as though they weren't dragging a helpless girl into a gang house. The closer we got to the home, the bigger it looked the more intimidating it looked, and the more beautiful. Just like Edward.

Questions zoomed in and out of my mind. Why was I put in a trunk? Was Taylor the one who wanted me here? How do you afford such a large house? Did I finish doing the laundry? The dishes? But, mostly, why did they want me of all people?

The girl in the car was right, I wasn't anything special. The only amazing part about me was how much I could fit in a small area. I thought of it as a gift, but Charlie just called me a hoarder. I had flat brown hair, disgusting brown eyes, I was thin, too thin, and my personality needed a lot of work. Nothing about me should attract any normal person. Except, Edward wasn't a normal person, he was the leader of a gang.

We were finally inside and the boys sat me on a beige couch. I immediately took one of the bright red pillows into my grip. It was something of a fetal position.

Around thirty minutes later a petite girl came bouncing into the living room type area. Her hair was dark brown and cut short into wisps around her oval shaped face. I could see a tattoo that stretched from her inner elbow, around her bicep, and up to her neck. It was a rose.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You can stop holding onto the pillow for dear life, no one is going to hurt you here. The boss wants you, that's enough to say hands off." Her smile seemed to make her deep green eyes gleam.

I put the pillow off to the side and took a few deep breaths. "I'm Bella." It was very quiet when it came out, but I could tell Alice heard me. She had a look on her face that said 'No Duh'.

She held out her hand to me. "Boss is waiting." She led me up two stories of stairs, down a hall, down another hall, and through a mahogany door. "Don't show fear. Be strong." With that she pushed me forward and walked back out into the hallway.

The room she had put me in was some sort of sitting area. It had a fireplace and three couches. Book filled shelves that lined one of the walls. Many of them were books I'd never seen before. I stepped over to the shelves and skimmed through the titles. There seemed to be many mysteries. A few were action and at the bottom of the last shelf there was a small collection of teen fiction and romance. He had put them at the bottom so that no one would notice them, but I could tell that he had read them a lot. The corners of the books were worn and, when I removed one of the books from the shelf, the pages were crinkled and a few torn. I could tell it wasn't because they were old because many of them were new ones out by my favorite authors. Blackmail was good, if it would become necessary.

I was so consumed in the first chapter of Looking for Alaska that I didn't even notice the large figure looming over me from behind. I stood and walked over to one of the black leather couches and sat, all the while reading. Still never noticing the figure. Until he snatched the book out of my hand and shoved it back into its place at the bottom of the shelf.

"I was reading that!"

Edward turned slowly to look at me. He was furious and I could see his hands clenching and unclenching. "Last time I checked, nothing heRE IS YOUR PROPERTY!" His voice gradually got louder and I sunk back further into the couch.

As he started walking back into the other room, I realized I should follow. I also realized that the only reason he was upset was because I must've been the first person to ever realize those books were there. It was only his dignity that was wounded.

I did what Alice told me and didn't show fear. So, I walked in after him and immediately sat down on an armchair in the corner. Making me look comfortable, even though every single one of my nerves were screaming. "Why did you bring me here? Why do you think I'm so special to you? I have nothing for you and if you think you're going to rape me, you'll have to kill me first." That was the first time I had ever said something so dangerous. My nerves must've made me a little too fearless.

"I'm not one for rape. Even though I'm the leader of these people, it doesn't mean I'm a heartless pig." His eyes were cold and calculating as he watched me. "As for why you're here. I just wanted to talk. I never did get your name you know."

It was my turn to be cool and calculating. "Why?"

"Is it a crime to want to know a persons name?" His eyes gleamed with humor. "Don't worry, I'll get my boys to bring you back home tonight. I just want to know your name."

"...Bella..."

He tilted his head and stared as though he was processing. I heard him whisper my name to his self. It rolled off is tongue in a cascade of perfection. It made my spine tingle and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

He looked down. Once he looked back up his face was devoid of emotion. "You're free to go."

As soon as the words left his lips, I was running for the door.

***Hey! Thank you for reading! This chapter was a little longer! I hope you enjoyed!***

**XOXOXO  
itssarahily**


End file.
